


My little friend

by ladymacbeth77



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Gen, Pre-Series
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-29
Updated: 2013-09-29
Packaged: 2017-12-27 22:42:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/984474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladymacbeth77/pseuds/ladymacbeth77
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam ha perso il suo piccolo amico.<br/>Preserie, Sam ha quasi sei anni.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My little friend

Sam si asciugò le lacrime e finì di scavare la piccola buca nel campo. Il sole picchiava forte quel giorno, il bambino aveva la fronte imperlata di sudore e la maglietta talmente zuppa da essergli rimasta incollata al corpo. Però non ci faceva caso: era troppo impegnato e poi i suoi pensieri erano tutti rivolti al piccolo Chuck.  
Era il suo criceto, papà glielo aveva comprato qualche mese prima, quando avevano di nuovo cambiato città. Quella volta Sam aveva fatto più capricci del solito: si era fatto un amico, Danny, e non voleva lasciarlo. Voleva una vita normale, perché non poteva averla?  
John lo aveva caricato in macchina a forza e, per tutto il tempo del viaggio, il bambino non aveva rivolto la parola né a lui né a Dean; se n’era rimasto dietro col broncio a guardare il paesaggio dalla finestra. Quando erano arrivati in città, papà era entrato in un negozio di animali e gli aveva comprato Chuck.  
“Almeno adesso avrai un amico che resterà sempre con te” gli aveva detto.  
Si erano amati dal primo momento: Sam gli comprava il cibo, gli cambiava tutti i giorni il giornale dove faceva i bisogni e restava a guardarlo mentre correva sulla ruota. Da parte sua, il criceto si faceva prendere solo da lui e a volte si addormentava sulla sua mano.  
Era stato il suo migliore amico, ma purtroppo ‘sempre’ non esiste. Nel giro di pochi giorni, Chuck si era ammalato ed era morto. Sam non aveva più un amico.  
Mise l’animale in una scatolina e lo seppellì nel campo al bordo della strada. Dean lo fissava da pochi metri di distanza, addolorato per il fratellino: comprendeva il suo dolore, però non poteva far nulla per consolarlo. Doveva imparare che la loro vita era questa, non si poteva tornare indietro. Attese che Sam avesse finito, poi gli si avvicinò, posandogli una mano sulla spalla. “Dobbiamo andare.”  
In silenzio il bambino seguì il fratello maggiore fino alla macchina, dove li aspettava il padre.  
“Ehi, non fare così!” Dean gli accarezzò la testa, sconvolgendogli i capelli. “Papà te ne comprerà un altro nella prossima città, vedrai.”  
 _Non voglio un altro criceto. Non voglio un altro amico. Non voglio niente di niente. Voglio solo stare da solo, così non piangerò più. Tanto tutti muoiono prima o poi, come Chuck. Come la mamma._  
Questo avrebbe voluto gridare Sam, ma il suo sguardo incontrò quello del padre e gli mancò il coraggio. Si limitò ad annuire e in silenzio salì sul sedile posteriore della macchina, fissando con tristezza la gabbietta rimasta vuota.


End file.
